


Things Viktor Krum Did

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ron/Viktor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor Krum, in a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Viktor Krum Did

**Author's Note:**

> For hobbit_feet, who requested it. You get a drabble, since you seem so fond of them yourself.

Viktor Krum spoke in a halting English that made something in Ron warm and slick. Viktor Krum had a way of kneeling that showed off the muscles in his thighs when he sucked on Ron’s cock. Viktor Krum murmured when Ron took him in hand and ran his thumb down the vein. Viktor Krum smiled sleepily when he came and liked to lick on Ron’s neck. Viktor Krum touched Ron when no one was paying attention and chuckled when Ron shivered and tried to adjust himself. Viktor Krum lied to Hermione about his feelings while flashing hot eyes at Ron.


End file.
